Shaylynn of Port Legann
Player: Kris __TOC__ Basic Stats full name » Shaylynn of Port Legann nicknames » ' Shay '''aliases » ' Lady, Lady Knight, Bitch 'real age » ' 20 'gender » ' Female 'residing » ' Royal Palace in Corus 'character type » ' Lady Knight 'occupation » ' Champion 'education » ' All things required for a page to pass the examinations. 'allegiance » ' Tortall 'marital status » ' Single, though there are rumors of her and Richard which can be neither confirmed nor denied. Appearance '''play-by » Jennifer Connelly height » ' 5'7" '''weight » ' 180 Lbs. '''overall appearance » Shay is tall and shockingly thin for someone who spends as much time working on her muscles as she does. Her oval face is framed by straight black hair that she usually keeps tied back out of her way. Her eyes are a neutral pale gray most of the time but can take on shades of blue or green when her mood changes. She wears simple breeches and shirts whenever possible, seeing as she absolutely despises dresses and sees balls as a useless waste of money. Thankfully Richard mostly agrees with her, so she doesn't have to dress up much. At official functions she wears leggings and tunic in the colors of her house with a decorative belt to hold her sword in it's fancy sheath. She always has her sword on her, therefore she has two sheaths. The plain brown one for everyday and the fancy silver and gold wire-wrapped one for formal occasions. Personality General Personality As a child Shay was just as stubborn and determined as her twin. But unlike her twin her strange habits had their father's support. After the death of his son he'd given up hope of having a knight in the family and so Shay's choice to become one over-joyed him. So while Day was stuck with a mother bent on turning her into a proper lady Shay was encouraged on her path. Over the years that determination melded into a rock-hard mule-headedness that drove her through anything that happened to get in her way. It was a trait that drew other young Pages to her once she came to the palace, something they could rely on to encourage them even if she didn't speak any such words of encouragement herself. But as time passed that mule-headedness shifted yet again and she became cold and distant. Her mind was on her goal, leaving her no time for anything else. She'd always had the ability to lose herself in her determination like that but over the years she was guided by Gunapi until it was all she thought about. Orientation Straight, despite the various degrading rumors about her. Likes *Fighting *Her job *The Realm *Richard *Horses *Her twin despite her distance from her *dogs Dislikes *Rain *Sand *Cats *Politics *Fancy gowns/dresses *Fancy state dinners and parties/balls Strengths *Swordsmanship *Riding *Fist-fighting Flaws *A complete lack of empathy *Left hand can't close all the way due to a wound gained during the war *Weak jouster *Is limited to swords and unarmed combat by her hand other None History date of birth» October 13, 529 HE 'birthplace » ' Port Legann 'family » ' *Aaron of Port Legann(father) *Kieran "Kaya" of Port Legann (mother) *Alexander of Port Legann (older brother) d. *Faraday of port Legann (younger twin sister) *Kale of Port Legann of Legann(paternal uncle) *Johanna of Port Legann of Legann(paternal aunt) *David of Port Legann(paternal cousin) 'family history » ' Sir Aaron was a younger song of the Port Legann fief. Kaya was a lesser daughter of the powerful haMinch clan. They fell in love and married. They had a child together, a young boy named Alexander of Port Legann, but he died early in infancy. 'full history » ' Born in the year 549 of the Human Era to the Deputy Provost of Port Caynn, Shay and her sister lead a life of luxury. But neither of them much cared for the material. The twins grew up nearly inseparable, but around the age of 8 they made a deal so that they could pursue their own interests. Once everyone thought them safely at their lessons they would do the work that they knew best for each other so that they could race off and find something more interesting to spend their time doing. Shay took to tailing the House Guard, learning everything she could from them and her father’s Dogs. She spent the next two years convincing her father that she had what it took to become a knight so that he would allow her to go to Corus and train as a page. When she finally got there she was sponsored by none other than young Prince Richard of Conte. He wasn’t in line for the throne at that time, having two brothers between himself and that esteemed seat. They quickly became friends and worked together well. Despite the King's discouragement of females to try for their shields Shay made it through her page years easily, riding on her determination and cocky nature. Somewhere in her second year she was approached by a terrifyingly strong and brilliant woman in her dreams who named her Champion of the Sunrose and said that she would do great things if she could pass the woman's tests and survive. When she became a Squire she was chosen by the young knight Sir Owen of Cavall. The man picked out a puppy from his favorite hound's latest litter as a gift to her since her father had already given her a large black charger when she graduated from her page years. She named the pup Tamir and the horse Cooper in honor of the Lioness. That very year they rode into battle and Shay found no glory, no triumph. Just blood, pain, and a mindless sort of continuation of a war that should have ended long ago. As the years went on she grew hard, distant; focused as she was on the battle alone. She rarely lost a fight, though she gained many scars along the way, and her natural ability with the sword saved her Knight Master's life more than once. But it wasn't until she returned that she faced the toughest challenge of her life. She entered the Chamber of Ordeal the midwinter after her eighteenth birthday, excited and ready to be the next Lady Knight. She was given her instruction by her Knight Master and her best friend, the Crown Prince Richard of Conte. After her vigil she entered the Chamber and the most hellish time of her life. She found herself in a desert, sand as far as she could see. The winds whipped around her, ripping her hair from it's braid, as the sands burned her bare feet. She stumbled forward, trying to find an oasis of some sort as her wilderness training kicked in. Stone soldier rose from the sand and a sword was revealed beside her. It was a beautiful sword with curling runes on the blade. And she fought the statues with it until she defeated them. And then she wandered again, clutching the sword tightly. This continued for what felt like months, wandering and battling until she felt she would die. Her hands and feet were raw, her entire body reddenned from the sun and wind. She'd ended up cutting some of her hair off too. But eventually she saw the doors in front of her and staggered towards them, stumbling onto the cold flagstones of the Chapel mere hours after sunrise. But unbeknowst to her the sword faded away in her grasp as she tumbled out of the chamber and was caught by her twin and her King, who couldn't resist being there to aid her even if it would seem like favoritism. She was knighted later that day, as the custom was, even though she could barely walk. As time went on from there it became apparent that the Camber had changed her even more than it did most young knights. She was cold, harsh, a marble statue seemingly with a heart of steel. While she and her twin had grown apart over the years that gap quickly widened once her changes became evident. And then Richard did what he'd bee putting off for months, he chose a Champion. He chose the strongest knight he knew, despite the controversy surrounding them. He picked Shay. She quietly suggested Faraday for the post of Spymaster, giving completely logical reasons for doing so but still asking him to keep her nominator to himself. Category:Character Page